


Poolside Fun WillxHelen

by Axelex12



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Sanctuary - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, MILFs, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex with girlfriend's mother, Swimming Pools, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Will Finally Got His GF's Mother.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Will Zimmerman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Poolside Fun WillxHelen

Will Zimmerman was masturbating hard and fast. He loved watching her so much; he always had. He just had to rub his cock when he saw her in her skimpy bikini swimming lengths of her pool. She may have been twenty years his senior but she was perfect to him. Long flowing brown hair, gorgeous face and a killer body; he would never have known she had given birth if it wasn't for the fact that she was his girlfriend's mother.

Will had been obsessed with Helen Magnus ever since him and his family had moved next door to her. All of the kids at school had been jealous that he lived next door to the delightful Helen but Will had always had eyes for her mother. In fact he had only started spending time with Ashley so that he could get closer to Helen.

That sounds mean and nasty but it did not really start out that way. Will began doing homework with Ashley; then it progressed to going out to the cinema, out for burgers et cetera. Only ever as friends. What had Will was oblivious to was that Ashley had fallen for him. Then after they had been out on her eighteenth birthday she flung herself at him outside her front door and kissed him deeply.

Ashley was a beautiful girl and so Will had obviously enjoyed it; they fell into a relationship. It wasn't long before they gave each other their virginity. It was awkward and messy but they both enjoyed it. Being young they began to have sex a couple of times a day. Ashley was completely smitten; Will thought about Helen every time he was inside Ashley.

About three months after Will and Ashley started having sex Helen kicked Ashley's dad out for being 'a completely useless twat.' Will was not sure what it meant but he was glad. He knew that no-one was fucking the woman of his dreams.

The break up had two big effects. Ashley was distraught and took solace in the pleasure of making love with Will; he was not complaining as he was getting loads. The other affect was the deepening of Will's obsession with Ashley; he had to have her and now he thought he had a chance.

That brings us back to today. Will was getting close to shooting his load whilst watching Helen swim when he saw Ashley leave her house. Will remembered that she was going to the cinema with friends and then on to a burger bar. He suddenly had a thought that stopped his masturbation; 'This is my chance to get her mom.'

He pulled up his pants, sprayed himself with aftershave and headed over to Helen's swimming pool. She did not see him coming and so was a little shocked when she got to the end of the length to see him standing there holding her towel.

'Oh...err...hi Will. Ashley has gone out for the evening. Didn't you know?'

'Yeah. I didn't come to see her.' Helen noticed the look of lust in his eyes and she smiled at him.

She climbed up the steps out of the pool. Will's eyes were all over her body and the droplet of water making their way down the delicious landscape. Helen stepped into the towel held by Will and he wrapped it round her. They stood for a few awkward seconds with Will's arms wrapped around Helen; holding her body next to his. She could feel his erection pressed against her.

Will was surprised that she did not pull away. He started to rub his hands over her body to dry her off; she let him. Will decided to go for it and he started to dry off her big boobs and ass; she let him. Will thought he would explode right there and then.

He finally moved his hand between her legs and began 'drying her off' down there; she let him. Helen moaned with pleasure as this young stud pleasured her. She knew she should run a mile from her daughter's boyfriend but she had needs and she knew he liked her; she moved in and kissed him.

This was every bit as good as Will had imagined. He dropped the towel and sunk his hand inside her bikini briefs and began fingering her with the enthusiasm of youth. He felt her pelvis grind back against his hand as they stood there kissing. Will was in heaven; it was about to get better.

Helen dropped to her knees and pulled down Will's shorts and took his cock in her mouth. Helen had given Will head quite a lot but she had nowhere near the talent that her mother had. It took Helen only two minutes of deep throating and licking to make Will cum in her mouth.

It felt to Will like his cock had exploded. He had never felt such intensity; it was amazing. Helen showed Will her mouthful of cum before swallowing every drop; Ashley never swallowed.

She stood up and led Will over to the sun lounger next to the pool. She pushed him onto it on his back before slipping off her bikini; Will felt himself getting hard again as he saw her completely naked magnificence. He did not know where to look most; her gorgeous full tits or her surprisingly clean shaven pussy; his eyes moved like he was watching a vertical tennis match.

Helen climbed on top and kissed him. Will could taste his own sex on her but her did not care; the woman of his dreams was about to fuck his brains out. He could not have been happier; he could not have been harder. She lowered herself onto his more-than-ready rod.

The warmth of Helen's vagina surrounding his throbbing manhood blew Will's mind and he started to pump her hard and fast; the enthusiasm of youth. Helen held her head back and her arms out to the side as she enjoyed the feeling of having an eager young cock inside her again for the first time in about fifteen years. It made her feel young; not like that semi-hard offering her good-for-nothing ex-husband used to insist on giving her the pleasure of. She bounced herself up and down to drive it deeper. Will could not take his eyes of those bouncing fun bags; he grabbed them and kneaded them as he pounded her forty-year-old pussy.

After twenty minutes of the most enjoyable type of exercise Helen began to cum. She felt a huge emotional release as the waves of pleasure flowed over her body. Her moans pushed Will over the edge and he pumped his cum into his girlfriend's mother's hot pussy. This was the first time he had ever had sex bareback; Ashley always insisted on condoms.

Helen collapsed on top of Will and they kissed in each others arms for a long time; neither one caring whether anyone saw them naked in Helen's garden.

As the evening set in and the temperature began to drop Helen stood up and said, 'You had better go before Ashley gets home.' She leaned over and kissed Will.

He was hard again; especially after seeing a glob of his cum making its way down Helen's inner thigh; but he knew she was right. 'Okay.' He looked disappointed; even though he was ecstatic inside.

She kissed him again. 'Don't be a stranger.' With a wink she picked up her bikini and towel and made her way into the house.

An hour or so later Will head a knock at the door. He knew it was Ashley and he knew he would be fucking her in a few minutes but all he could think was, 'When can I have Helen again.'

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
